


I Know You Like The Back of My Hand

by FandomStar



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: In a world where everyone has their soulmate's name on their hand, a war has broken out. In a time where the reign of Adolf Hitler and the Nazis was at its peak, Martin is in danger every day if even one person were to see the name on his skin.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Know You Like The Back of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing I wrote last night after re-watching episode 5, at the request of Grayson on the Charite At War Discord. I do have another semi-abandoned soulmate AU that I adore and I really hope to get back to writing that at some point!  
> Anyways, enjoy this little thing.   
> (Yes, I know I missed out like half of Martin's speech, but... eh.)

Martin felt extremely lucky. Not about the fact that he lost his leg. Not about the fact that he got caught with another man. But because the hospital as a workplace asked its staff to wear gloves, both to protect patients and to prevent the talk of soulmates from distracting anyone. Martin felt his luck fill his heart as he tried his best not to be seen gazing in such a way that could only be described as love struck at his own soulmate, not that anyone would know that. Not even Otto Marquardt himself knew, not from Martin at any rate. If Martin had his way, he never would.

* * *

“I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Those words, that unapologetic statement, terrified Martin. They terrified him more than he could coherently explain. After composing himself slightly, he closed his eyes.

“I’m a convicted 175. I have restrictions from the police,” he explained, feeling his panic rise up again. “If it comes out that I have a relationship with a man again… it means concentration camp for me.”

He opened his eyes again, to see the fear on Otto’s face - not for himself, but for Martin - and he felt himself fall more in love with the man.

“I don’t want to put you in danger,” Otto told Martin. “But… we’re  _ soulmates _ Martin, surely you know that! Surely they can’t put you in the wrong for-”

Martin cut him off when he pressed his mouth to Otto’s. The kiss was passionate, and Martin desperately wished it wouldn’t end. When he did eventually pull back, coming face to face with Otto’s expression of contentment, he rested his forehead to the younger man’s.

“I do know that. I’ve had no choice but to know that you were my soulmate for my whole life,” he whispered. “Do you know what I most loved when I first started work at Charité? That I had to hide your mark. Because everything I was taught told me I had to. For both our sakes.”

In a moment of liberty, a feeling he can’t remember ever feeling, Martin stepped back slightly to practically tear his left glove from his hand. Emblazoned on the skin, in crabbed handwriting that was clearly Otto’s, was the name Otto Marquardt. With a wide grin, Otto took Martin’s hand and caressed the slightly raised letters. Taking the cloth covering the middle finger of his right hand between his teeth, Otto pulled his glove from his skin and dropped it, showing Martin his palm. In his own near illegible handwriting was his own name. Martin choked back a sob he hadn’t felt coming. Feeling strong arms wrap around his waist, he let himself collapse into his love’s arms.

“No more hiding,” was a promise whispered into his ear.


End file.
